1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wild game call device, and more particularly to a slate style turkey call device that is an integral component of a hunting gun. The turkey call device of the invention is preferably integrated into the stock of a gun and further includes a striker attached to a gun for immediate location and use during the hunt.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Various types of turkey call devices are currently available that enable hunters to attract wild turkey toward the hunter "calling" the turkey with a turkey call device. One type of turkey call device available in the market is the "slate-call" device. Existing slate-call devices typically utilize a substantially planar slate sound-plate and a striker. A hunter holds the plate in one hand and with the other hand strikes the sound-plate with the striker to replicate a wild turkey call.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,221, of Taylor, discloses a slate style turkey call consisting of a plate and a striker. The plate is typically made of hardened plastic or glass, and has a rectangular shape measuring approximately three inches long by 23/8 inches wide. The plate is about one-fourth inch thick. The size of the plate is predicated on the hand size of the "average" hunter so that the plate may be held in the cupped hand of the user. The striker, which has a handle and a shaft extending therefrom, is brought into frictional contact with the plate. The frictional contact generates a sound that replicates a wild turkey call.
A fundamental problem with prior art slate style turkey call devices is that a hunter must use both hands to operate the call device. The hunter must hold the plate in one hand and simultaneously hold the striker in the other hand and move the striker across the plate. Therefore, a hunter using a traditional turkey call device cannot simultaneously hold the gun in a near ready firing position, because both hands are operating the turkey call and the gun is typically resting in the hunter's lap. If a turkey appears within shooting range while the hunter is using a traditional turkey call device, the hunter must reach for his gun, bring his gun up to a firing position, aim, and then fire at the turkey. "Firing position" means the hunter has placed the butt of the gun stock against his shoulder, his other hand on or near the gun barrel for support and leverage of the gun, and the other hand on the trigger. Turkeys are very sensitive to sound, have extremely good eyesight, and can detect the smallest sounds and movements of a hunter, even at relatively long distances from the hunter. Therefore, when the hunter reaches for his gun, moves his gun to its firing position from, for example, the hunter's lap, and takes aim at the turkey, the turkey has an excellent chance of detecting such activity and making its escape.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a turkey call that is operable simultaneously with a hunter holding a gun in a near ready firing position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a turkey call device that is operable with one hand.
It is another object of this invention to provide a slate style turkey call device that comprises a turkey sound-plate mounted to the stock of a gun.
Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.